Tears: Father and Daughter
by IFoundHopeInYourHateForMe
Summary: Summary inside. No Beta.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its related characters, I only own my OCs and Story plot. **

**Summary: What if Sirius had a daughter...A daugter he chose to ignore, only to protect her. Death was the only chance he got to speak with her, to tell her the truth of why he was not there for her when he was alive.**

* * *

><p><em>"When you have no light to guide you And no one to walk beside you I will come to you..."-Hanson<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tears: Father and Daughter <strong>_

It seemed that everything slowed down for Candace Black. She had seen the man that her mother once called her father, killed, by her own aunt. She had never meant Sirius in person and he never dared to confront her as her father, so why should she be feeling like this, like a part of her was taken before she even knew she had it. She isolated herself from the others as she made her way towards lake. She stood at the shore looking out onto the lake that was black at night and clear in the morning. She narrowed her eyes as she saw a light reflect upon the lake, but it was not from the moon. She turned to face the trees, inches on front of her a ball of light was floating, the light grew brighter making Candace shield her eyes with her arm, the light then dimmed. Candace removed her arm only to find a man standing there where the ball of light once was. Only one word slipped from her mouth, "Sirius?"

Sirius smiled walking closer to the girl that was claimed to be his daughter. It was odd that he chose to show himself to her, but something inside said it was the right thing to do. For the first time in years he got a good look at her, she grew to be the spitting image of her mother, although there was a few things her noticed that reminded him of himself. "Hello Candace." Candace took a step back, "Why have you shone yourself to me and after all this time." Sirius could sense the pain in her voice. "I guess I needed to confront you, for the first time and I guess death was the only way." Sirius answered. "You look so much like your mother." Candace shook her head in disbelief, "How would you know, you abandoned her, you didn't stay with her, not even when she had me or when she was on her death bed." Candace hissed. "I know and for that I am sorry, I wasn't doing all that out of coldness, I was doing it to protect you, to protect both of you." Sirius said walking closer to her. "What do you mean?" Candace asked. Sirius sighed, "I had this feeling someone was after me and I didn't want your mother or you in the middle of it. I did it out of love." Candace turned away she couldn't believe this man would say he was protecting them, why couldn't he tell her this when he was alive, why ignore her, his own daughter. "I know you probably hate me, but believe me I hated myself for treating your mother and you like nothing." Sirius said. "Candace my dear please look at me." Candace turned her gaze back to Sirius. Sirius brought his hand to her cheek, "You have my eyes." He said with a smile. "Aunt Bella, said I also have your wit." Candace smiled. The comment made Sirius laugh, his laughter sounded almost like a bark, "Its better to have my wit then my looks."

It seemed like hours went by, but really it was seconds, when voices were heard calling for Candace. "I have to go now" Sirius said. "Wait." Candace started. "Does it hurt?"

"Dying? Not at all. Quicker and easier than falling asleep." Candace nodded signaling that she understood. "I must leave now my child." Sirius said looking down at her. "Don't go." Candace said her voice was low. "I'll still be with you, in here." Sirius said pointing to her heart. "I'll always be there when you need me, even if you can't see me." Those were Sirius's last words before he faded away leaving Candace alone by the lake.

"Candace!" Came the voice of her worried cousin, who was followed by Draco. "Is this where you've been the whole time?" Tessa asked as she made her way towards Candace. Candace nodded. "We were worried about you, are you alright?" Draco asked as he hugged her. Candace pulled away, "Yes yes, I'm fine now, so don't worry." Candace said with a smile. Tessa looked at Candace, "Your crying." Candace brought her hand up to her face wiping away the tears that fell. Tears that she didn't even noticed. But they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of forgiveness.


End file.
